


Hello, Mrs. Weasley

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Teddy and Hermione have a naughty secret...





	Hello, Mrs. Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).

> A quick drabble inspired by a random prompt for a mood board for Frumpologist's birthday on Facebook Dark Arts Society page. It created a naughty little plunny that had to be explored. Check out my tumblr for the inspiration mood board! kasmiann.tumblr.com 
> 
> I own nothing, this isn't beta'ed, all mistakes are my own!

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” a sultry voice whispered in Hermione’s ear. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Teddy Lupin swaggering towards an empty lift. She caught his eyes as he stepped inside and his lips parted slightly as he winked at her. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them and darted into the lift just before the doors closed. In seconds, his tattooed hands were buried in her hair pulling her head back to give his lips access to her neck. She ran her hands down his torso, pulling his lithe body closer to hers, already feeling his arousal pressing against her hip bone.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she whispered as he kissed his way from her collarbone to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe with his teeth and he whispered back, “yes we should.”

He ran his hand roughly across her neck, applying just a bit of pressure like she had instructed during their last tryst before rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and saw his hair had turned a vibrant shade of teal, the tips sparking with pent up energy. His eyes were smoldering at her, and she felt his breath hitch as she sucked his thumb into her mouth, her tongue tracing circles across the pad. Teddy growled and made to kiss her just as the lift stopped and announced “Level 4: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures”. They jumped apart quickly and straightened their clothes as the doors opened and ministry employees streamed in around them.

Hermione glanced at Teddy and called over the crowd “Auror Lupin, please come to my office to discuss your recent findings.” Teddy smirked at her and followed her out of the lift towards her office. 

“Good Morning Amy. Hold my calls, Auror Lupin and I have a meeting,” Hermione said to her assistant as she walked into her office. Amy averted her eyes as Teddy nodded in her direction and followed Hermione inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

Hermione flicked her wand to silence the office and transform her desk chairs into a lounger. Teddy came towards her quickly and captured her mouth with his, swiping his tongue across her lips seeking access. She groaned into his mouth and felt a spark when their tongues met, Teddy’s energy and arousal at full force now. She pulled his shirt from his trousers and ripped it open to expose his tattoo-covered chest. She ran her eyes and hands greedily over him; she could never get enough of his tattooed body. 

Hermione guided him back towards the lounger and pushed him on to it roughly. He perched himself up on his elbows and watched in awe as she first removed her dress and then her knickers, leaving her heels on. Hermione laughed at his boyish excitement; the way he looked at her made her feel like a goddess. 

Teddy reached down to undo his trousers as Hermione crawled up the lounger to join him. “You’re beautiful, Mrs. Weasley,” he murmured into her hair as she settled on top of him, her legs falling to straddle his hips. She responded by giving him open mouth kisses across his chest and neck, nipping his hot skin a few times with her teeth. When she arrived at his mouth, she bit down on his lip hard and reached into his pants to grip his penis. 

“No more talking Mr. Lupin,” she breathed into his mouth before covering his lips with her own. 

Out in the shared space, Victoire Lupin had just arrived and was greeting Amy warmly. “Is Mrs. Weasley in yet?” 

“She’s in a meeting Mrs. Lupin,” Amy nodded.

“Oh? With who?” Victoire asked as she gathered her memos from Amy’s desk.

“Auror Lupin,” Amy said, looking up at Victoire.

“Oh, excellent! When my husband is finished would you send him into my office?” Victoire asked as she happily walked into her office, adjacent to Mrs. Weasley’s.

“I sure will, Mrs. Lupin,” Amy replied, glancing at Mrs. Weasley’s closed door. “Right away.”


End file.
